The present invention relates to a file deletion system which deletes designated messages in a file memory like a floppy disc. The present invention is useful in applying to a telex terminal, a word processor, and/or a personal computer.
A conventional file deletion system is shown in FIG. 1A, in which KB shows a keyboard, CPU shows a programmed processor, CRT shows a cathode ray tube screen, File unit shows a file device like a floppy disc unit, the reference numeral 1 is alphabet keys for generation of a message, 2 is a reception unit which receives a message from a line, 3 is a file generator for generating a file which is to be stored in a file device (a floppy disc (FDD), or a random access memory (RAM), 4 is a screen for indicating input data and guidance information, 5 is a file unit having random access memory 5A for storing a file, and a floppy disc 5B for storing files, 7 is a deletion key for designating deletion of a file, 8 is a guidance display means for displaying guidance information on the screen 4, 9 is a set of numerical keys for designating the number of a file to be deleted, 10 is numerical display control for displaying numbers of files to be deleted, 11 is an execution key for execution of deletion of the designated message, and 12 is deletion execution means for executing the deletion of a designated message on a RAM or a floppy disc.
When a new message is provided by alphabet keys 1 or a reception unit 2, the file generator 3 designates an available file number, and input data is displayed on the screen 4. Then, the message is registered in the file unit with the designated file number. Thus, a plurality of files are generated in a file unit 5 (a floppy disc).
When it is desired to delete a message on a file unit 5, an operator depresses a deletion key 7, then, the guidance display means 8 displays the guidance information on the screen 4. The example of the guidance information is shown in FIG. 1B. Then, the operator depresses the numeric keys to designate the number of the message to be deleted. That number is informed to the numeral display control 10, which displays the number of the message to be deleted on the screen 4. When a plurality of message are deleted simultaneously, a plurality of numbers are indicated as shown in FIG. 1B. After the numbers of the messages to be deleted are indicated on the screen 4, the operator depresses the execution key 11, then, the deletion of the designated messages is carried out. The deletion execution means 12 reads the number to be deleted indicated on the screen 4.
Accordingly, the conventional file deletion system shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B has the disadvantages that the message is identified by merely the file number and therefore the operator must have a list of messages to check the message number and the content of the message, and incorrectly deleting a message which should not be erased occurs frequently.